Nuevos juegos
by clara-mercury
Summary: Spoilers capítulo 3x22. Chuck no ha muerto, Blair cuando se entera va a verle y se encargará de él que pasará entre ellos, para saberlo hay que leer. También contiene D/S y N/J


Fic Gossip Girl

Capítulo 1

Disparos, oscuridad, aquel chico no se resistía a que le pegaran, un disparo, y otro y el tercero, no le tiraron a matar, uno en el pie izquierdo, otro en la pierna derecha, y otro en la pierna izquierdo, lo dejaron hay tirado como a un perro después de dispararle y robarle. Aquel chico llamado Chuck Buss no se resistía, está esperando la hora de su muerte con muchas ganas, sin ella no quiere vivir ni puede, por eso le da igual perder la vida, su vida gira alrededor de Blair Waldorf. De repente todo se volvió oscuro Chuck Buss se desmayó, al poco tiempo llegó una ambulancia, él se intentaba resistir porque estaba esperando que la muerte viniera a recogerle pero no se iba a morir

-Señor Buss tiene que luchar, ningún disparo ha llegado a las zonas vitales

así que se recuperará pronto pero deje de hacer esfuerzos-dijo un enfermero

-Blair, Blair, Blaaair noo dejes

Los enfermeros lo subieron a la ambulancia, Chuck Buss está pasando el momento más crítico de su vida, en cuanto llegaron al hospital la prensa estaba en la puerta del hospital, Chuck no corría peligro, le extrajeron las balas y le pusieron vendas en las piernas y brazos heridos. Los enfermeros no conocían a nadie de su familia así que optaron por llamar a Blair Waldorf, la que era su novia

-Señorita Waldorf le llamaron del hospital del Lenox Hix Hospital, su novio el señor, Chuck Buss ha sufrido un intento de asesinato pero está estable, no ha recibido ningún disparo en ninguna zona vital. No sabíamos a quien llamar, el señor Buss ha delirado diciendo su nombre y hemos optado por llamarla a usted

-Muchísimas gracias, vo, voy para ya, por favor que no le pasa nada a Chuck

-Tranquila no le faltará de nada

-Serena abrázame, por favor, Chuck le han disparado vamos al hospital, como le pasa algo me muero

-Tranquila B, vamos para ya, shhhhhh Serena le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarla

-Sí por favor el viaje ya lo pensaremos más adelante

-No pienses ahora en el viaje, ahora lo importante es Chuck, voy a llamar a los chicos para encontrarnos en el hospital

-Nate, Chuck está en el hospital, localiza a Jenny nos encontramos allí

- ¿Pero está bien?

-Sí afortunadamente ha sido poca cosa

-Menos mal nos vemos allá, bye Serena

-Bye Nate

-Dan, Chuck está en el hospital, está bien pero nos necesita

- Lo siento no puedo ver a Chuck Serena

- Dan, ya me ha contado Blair lo que ha pasado pero por favor bien te necesito

-Esta bien Serena nos vemos allá. Ciao

-Ciao, ahora nos vemos Dan

-Blair, vámonos, ya están avisado

-S, gracias por apoyarme, te quiero mucho

-Y yo B, y yo. Prométeme que vas a estar al lado de Chuck te necesita

-Claro que voy a estar pero no puedo perdonarlo, lo amo pero no puedo estar con él, lo intentamos y no funcionó

-Bueno el tiempo dirá lo que pasará con vosotros, no lo trates mal vale

-Claro que no S, a pesar que esté muy enfadada con él, si lo perdiera no se que haría

-A ver si de una vez dejáis de sufrir los dos, os merecéis ser felices

- Se quiere dar prisa, para eso le pagamos, chófer dese prisa

-Tranquila B, todo va salir bien no la pagues con el pobre del chófer

-Señoritas pueden bajarse, hemos llegado

-Gracias y la próxima vez haga mejor su trabajo

-Soy Blair Waldorf la novia de Chuck Buss, me han llamado

-Está en la habitación 304, el ascensor esta en el pasillo hacia la derecha

-Gracias señorita

-Serena déjame entrar a mi primero por favor

-Claro B, allí están los chicos, voy con ellos

-Vale S, gracias

-Hola chicos, va a entrar Blair primero

-¿Cómo está?-dijo Nate

-Se recuperará, no le digáis nada a Blair pero Chuck quería irse de este mundo, esta destrozado

- Yo, yo no debería estar aquí todo es culpa mía. Si no me hubiera acostado con el, nada de esto habría pasado

-Lo echo, echo está Jenny-dijo Eric

- Noo, todo es culpa mía soy una idiota y muy mala reina, como Blair me vea aquí me mata

Blair entró ala habitación, se sentía morir, no sabía porque se hacían tanto daño, no podía volver con Chuck pero estaría con el apoyándolo como amiga

-Dios mío Chuck, ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Blair acariándole el pelo

-Largarte de aquí, ya me dejaste claro que no querías saber nada de mí, así que ya sabes donde está la puerta

-Chuck no sea orgulloso, estaré aquí apoyándote

-Que te he dicho que te largues, llamaré al enfermero si no

-Está bien Chuck, yo solo… si te llega a pasar algo me muero

-Chicos podéis pasar, dejadme sola por favor no me preguntéis

-Ey B, de verdad creías que te dejaría sola, vamos a por un café, Dan vente si quieres

- Yo te mato, que haces aquí puta, vete de este hospital ahora mismo-dijo una alterada Blair

-Blair siento mucho lo que pasó estábamos mal y borrachos los dos, de verdad me siento sucia- dijo Jenny

-Yo voy a entrar chicos me necesita, quedaros aquí si queréis-dijo Nate

- Jenny cariño será mejor que te vayas, Blair no está bien

-Yo me iré con ella, Dan no te preocupes-dijo Eric

-Gracias Eric, me quedaré apoyando a Blair

Blair estaba destrozada, ¿Por qué Buss tenía que ser tan cabezota y orgulloso, ¿Por qué no le dejaba permanecer a su lado?.

Blair estaba derrumbada llorando sin parar, la tristeza que había en el corazón de la chica no había sido nunca vista en el Upper East Side, estaba ida con el corazón echo pedazos

-Ey Blair tranquilízate, cariño tienes que respirar, que te va a dar un ataque de ansiedad

-nooo, porque me hace esto, no era él, el que quería volver conmigo yo solo me preocupo por él y ,el trata así no puedo más S, no puedo sufrir más

-Tranquila ya se le pasará

-Blair, ahora mismo no es santo de mi devoción pero está loco por ti, supongo que lo de Jenny fue un jodido error, y mejor dejar ese tema ya

-Sí mejor Dan

-Dejadme sola por favor necesito un poco de aire

-No b, siempre estaré contigo

-S, soy voy a tomar el aire no te preocupes

-Está bien

- Dan, gracias por venir, sé que no soportas a Blair

-No te preocupes, siempre te apayasaré Serena

-Dan no es el mejor momento pero quería hablar contigo respecto al beso

-Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, he cortado con Vannesa

-Y yo con Nate- Serena abrazó a Dan no era el mejor momento pero simplemente lo necesitaban

-Dan gracias por todo volvamos dentro

-Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites

En la habitación de Chuck

-Tío que susto nos has dado, me alegro que estés bien-dijo Nate

- ¿Y de que me sirve estar vivo?

-Venga tío anímate, seguro que volvéis Blair tu, estáis echo el uno para el otro, ¿Pero por qué la has tratado tan mal cuando ha venido a verte?

-Porque ya lo intentamos una vez y no funcionó no quiere que esté conmigo por lástima

- Se puede chicos, Chuck Bass eres un idiota y un cabezota y aunque te joda me voy a quedar aquí, para cabezota yo, la reina B

-Tú ya no eres reina, pero está bien, lo siento Blair, siento haberte tratado mal, ¿quieres empezar de nuevo?-dijo Chuck

-Claro ofreciéndole la mano-amigos

-Amigos Blair

-Bueno yo os dejo voy a llamar a Jenny

-¿Cómo te atreves hablar a esa zorra? Después de todo lo que nos hizo

-B tu bien sabes que la gente merece segundas oportunidades

-Está bien Nate, ya hablaremos

-Chuck ahora que se ha ido Nate tengo un juego, eso sí cuando te recuperes

-Cuéntame, querida Blair-sonriente

-Quiero destruir a _Jenny__Humphrey_

-Sí quieres jugar, jugaremos


End file.
